katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Shorpo/Windysoft = JUNEiNTER
Ok, so I was going around the wiki, when I remembered: "Wait, we don't know a whole ot about Windysoft." Windysoft is the company that made Katamari Damacy Online, for those unaware. I tried looking on google, but in the end, I didnt find much, other than that they had a hand in the following games: Strikers 1945 Plus (2009) Nintendo World Cup (2009) (Not the original, but a port, as Windysoft was founded WAY later) Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai (2008) River City Ransom (2008) Princess Crown (2006) However, by looking on Korean google, it quickly became aparent that I was looking on the wrong place before. I stumbled upon Windysoft's website, but they don't call themselves Windysoft, instead using the name "JUNEiNTER". I checked why this was, and aparently after September of 2015, they changed their name to JUNEiNTER. This is indeed Windysoft, as it mentions the afformentioned games. In May 2006, the aparently participated in E3! In January 2007, they also signed a contract with Bandai Namco, though it was unrelated to katamari. in fact, there was no mention of katamari anywhere! It's not like they didn't list anything before their name change, as Princess Crown was released way before the change. Do they not want to associate themselves with the project anymore? Also, I think JUNEiNTER might have closed in 2018, as the newest news update is from March of that year. I'll link their website, incase you want to do some digging. http://portal.juneinter.com/sub_main/menu/introduce/company/introduce.ws There is still one mystery company, one that I couldn't even find mention of on South Korean google, and that is South Rabbit Bluebird Studios. Please, if anybody has any ideas as to how to discover more info about either of these two companies, that would be awesome! I feel like we're close to finding something interesting, heck, ANYTHING! Edit: OK FOUND SOME STUFF! By looking on this blog site, I found this quote by "Gi Beom", head of WindySoft's game division: (when it mentions "Clum Soul Online" it means Katamari Damacy Online) "Clum Soul Online is a work that incorporates elements unique to online games into the Clum Soul series, which has gained worldwide popularity. Not only for existing fans, but also for those who have never played Clum Soul. I'm doing my best to make it a game you can enjoy." I also found that South Rabbit Bluebird Studio (reffered to here as just "Blue Bird Studio") is Windysoft's development department, and this was their first (and presumably only) work. So we know what SRBBS does now! The presedent of Windysoft, Li Han Chang, was quoted as saying “I am very pleased that with NAMCO BANDAI Games, we can develop Kantama (Katamari), a world-renowned popular game, as an online game. I hope that by adding the goodness of online games, it will be highly popular worldwide. " And thats about it! Links to the two blogs are below. If anybody knows anything else, thats appriciated. https://www.4gamer.net/games/037/G003718/20070129200543/ https://www.4gamer.net/games/037/G003718/20090520013/ Thanks! Category:Blog posts